wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hansen Manning
|blood= |alias=*The Red Merchant *H. Shadowblade *The Fel-touched |title= Blightguard Deathstalker Crime-lord |age= 35 |hidep= |race= Forsaken |class= Rogue |gender=Male |height= |hair=Purple |eyes=Fel Green |skin=Gray |hidef= |family=Robert Manning (father) Alana Manning (mother) Devon Manning (brother) Terimas Manning (brother) |job= |house= |affiliations=Stratholme Syndicate Forsaken :Deathstalkers :Royal Apothecary Society Burning Legion }} Hansen ManningWowwiki - Hansen Manning is a former Deathstalker and Blightguard of the Royal Apothecary Society. Before his death, Hansen was a powerful crime-lord of the Stratholme Syndicate, a criminal organization that controlled most of the black market within Northern Lordaeron. After his death during the Scourging of Lordaeron, Hansen became vengeful towards the people who he believed was responsible for his death, including his younger brother, Terimas. Biography Early life Hansen Manning was the second-born son of Robert and Alana Manning (née Carlisle). He was born two years before the first orcish invasion of Azeroth, in Stratholme, Lordaeron. His mother died giving birth to his younger brother Terimas when Hansen was four years old. Hansen and his two brothers — Devon and Terimas Manning, grew up in near-poverty as their father became a severe alcoholic, causing his business to plummet. As time passed, Robert became increasingly abusive to Hansen and his brothers. Devon would often comfort Terimas by telling stories about the holy light, which Hansen would often dismiss it as mere fiction. To Hansen's expectation, their domestic life took a turn for the worst as Devon ran away from home and shortly after Robert drank himself to death. Soon after, Hansen was placed in the King's Square orphanage with Terimas. Stratholme Syndicate As Hansen grew to adolescence, he became a common thief, stealing goods off the streets alongside his younger brother. During one of their usual escapades, Hansen and Terimas ran into Dugald Lanstroud, a criminal overlord of the Stratholme Syndicate. Seeing potential in their abilities, Dugald hires the two brothers in his distribution ring. While his younger brother spent the next few years working loyally for Dugald, Hansen openly rebelled against his employer. When Dugald received word of Hansen's defiance, he arranged for the elder brother's execution. However, what was initially thought to be an easy execution turned into a successful assassination as Hansen plunged the knife meant for him into Dugald's throat - effectively taking over the Stratholme Syndicate. Terimas was initially shocked by the recent turn of events, but quickly welcomed it as he and his brother became one of the most powerful people in the criminal underworld of Lordaeron. Under Hansen's command, the Stratholme Syndicate expanded as far north as the Thalassian Pass and as far south as the Silverpine Forest. Terimas would become head of distribution while Hansen would appoint his longtime friend, Raul Hudson, as his second-in-command. Unbeknownst to Terimas and Hansen, the Cult of the Damned began infiltrating the Stratholme Syndicate under Kennan's supervision. After many of the Syndicate's members went missing, Terimas informed Hansen about the strange disappearances as well as the significant drop in profits. Hansen lashed out at Terimas, blaming him for the deficiency in their revenue. After Kennan became aware of the brother's suspicions in his activity, he made a deal with Baron Rivendare to give out Hansen's identity as the "Red Merchant" and arrest the two brothers in order to increase their traffic in weapons, drugs and the plagued grain produced by the Cult of the Damned. Hansen and Terimas were soon ambushed and arrested by Stratholme guards who planned to have them executed within the following weeks. Plague of Lordaeron Afterlife Physical appearance Personality and traits Notes and references External links Hansen's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Forsaken